Love The Way You Lie (Part II)
}} Love The Way You Lie (Part II) en español Amo La Forma En Que Mientes, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a Rihanna ft. Eminem. Es interpretada por Melissa y Scott. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Melissa: On the first page of our story The future seemed so bright Then this thing turned out so evil I don’t know why I’m still surprised Scott Even angels have their wicked schemes And you take that to new extremes Melissa But you’ll always be my hero Even though you’ve lost your mind Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that’s all right because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that’s all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie Melissa y Scott: Now there’s gravel in our voices Glass is shattered from the fight Scott: In this tug of war you’ll always win Even when I’m right Melissa: ‘Cause you feed me fables from your head With violent words and empty threats And it’s sick that all these battles Are what keeps me satisfied Melissa y Scott: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that’s all right because I like the way it hurts Melissa: Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that’s all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie So maybe I’m a masochist I try to run but I don’t wanna ever leave 'Till the walls are going up In smoke with all our memories Scott: It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry That you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me Run out the room and I’ll follow you like a lost puppy Baby, without you, I’m nothing, I’m so lost, hug me Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you’ll always love me Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the Destructive path that we’re on, two psychopaths but we Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other’s backs That we’ll have each other’s backs, ’cause we’re that lucky Together, we move mountains, let’s not make mountains out of molehills You hit me twice, yeah, but who’s counting? I may have hit you three times, I’m starting to lose count But together, we’ll live forever, we found the youth fountain Our love is crazy, we’re nuts, but I refused counselling This house is too huge, if you move out I’ll burn all two thousand Square feet of it to the ground, ain’t shit you can do about it Cause with you I’m in my fucking mind, without you, I’m out it Melissa: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that’s all right because I like the way it hurts Scott: Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Melissa y Scott: But that’s all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Melissa: Ohhh, I love the way you lie Melissa y Scott: Love the way you lie Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Melissa Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Double Trouble